Ser Padre
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: Miroku siempre ha deseado un hijo pero realmente esta preparado para asumir la paternidad?(oneshot)} REVIEWS PLEASE!


Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que usare en este fic. son míos  
  
Miroku sujetaba la mano de Sango nunca la había visto de esta manera, las  
maquinas hacían pequeños sonidos mientras su amigo Inuyasha intentaba  
atender el parto, aun no lograba comprender como era que había conseguido  
lograr su objetivo de ser un medico ya que en algunas ocasiones podía  
llegar a ser extremadamente salvaje y poco ortodoxo, pero aun así estaba  
seguro de que podía confiar la vida de las dos personas que mas amaba en  
sus manos, Sango gritó de nuevo, Inuyasha le indicaba como debía ser su  
respiración y la manera en que debería pujar "y yo..." pensó Miroku "no  
puedo hacer nada para ayudarla... kuso" lo único que podía hacer era darle  
animo pero de cierta manera no podía evitar el pensar que su esposa lo  
mataría cuando recobrara sus fuerzas... y a decir verdad quien no, "si  
alguien me hiciera pasar por todo este dolor yo lo haría", paso saliva ella  
era una de las personas con mas fuerza que conocía ya había vivenciado esta  
cualidad un sinnúmero de veces, a su mente vinieron esos recuerdos en los  
cuales lo que más recibía de Sango eran golpes por sus 'manos inquietas'  
- vamos Sango solo una vez más- apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo  
mientras sacaba fuerzas de donde no podía, y de repente el llanto de un  
bebe inundo la habitación, Miroku la miro con luz en los ojos mientras le  
decía al oído  
- es un niño, mi amor ya somos padres- ella lo miró llena de felicidad  
- te amo  
- yo también  
- ejem- la pareja salio de su 'trance' para mirar al joven que tenían en  
frente – creo que quieren verlo- dijo extendiendo los brazos y mostrando un  
pequeño bebe, Miroku lo recibió con mucha delicadeza y se lo mostró a su  
joven esposa  
- y como se va a llamar?- pregunto ella, sabia que lo que mas había querido  
Miroku era un hijo, el la miro con mucho cariño  
- Kohaku- ella lo miró sorprendida y lo abrazo con todas las fuerzas que le  
quedaban (que no eran muchas... que esperan tener un bebe debe ser  
agotador).... ahora todo era perfecto.  
---------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha golpeó la puerta, ya hacia dos semanas que había sabido de su  
amigo y de su ahijado, Kagome recostó la cabeza en su hombro  
- Inuyasha no te parece romántico todo esto  
- de que hablas  
- de casarse y tener un bebe... es como el final de un cuento de hadas- las  
orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al oír estas palabras la parte inferior de  
su mente gritando lo que sus sentidos captaron 'indirecta' "quiere que le  
proponga o algo así?, kuso yo... yo" Kagome sintió como los músculos se  
tensionaban en la espalda del joven  
- que te sucede  
- na nada- la puerta se abrió  
- Kagome-chan, Inuyasha que bueno que han venido sigan dijo dándoles paso a  
la casa – lamento mucho el desorden pero no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de  
hacer aseo desde que el bebe nació- Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron mientras  
veían a Sango recoger un par de juguetes que había en el suelo antes de  
indicarles que tomaran asiento  
- cuéntame Sango-chan como te va con el bebe- Sango suspiró y sonrió  
- es algo complicado el adaptar tu vida a un cambio tan drástico, pero aun  
así Kohaku-chan me ha dado mas felicidad de la que puedo contar- los  
visitantes sonrieron – es bueno saber que las cosas no serian como Miroku  
dijo  
- a que te refieres Sango  
- es que me comento hace algunos días que no estaba seguro de haber hecho  
lo mejor cuando te nombro padrino de Kohaku... pero luego lo medito y dijo  
que Kagome-chan se encargaría de que estuvieras pendiente- la cara de  
Inuyasha se comenzó a poner roja  
- QUE DIJO QUE!- Kagome lo sostenía por el brazo y masajeaba suavemente sus  
espalda tratando de clamarlo  
- no te preocupes... lo dijo en un momento en que su humor no era el mejor...-  
"no debí haber dicho eso... el estar desvelándome tan seguido esta afectando  
mi mente" en ese momento un joven de cabello negro entro a la sala  
- por fin se durmió- miró a sus invitados – Srta. Kagome, Inuyasha es  
realmente un placer tenerlos por aquí  
- muchas gracias, es muy bueno el verlos  
- si claro...  
- Inuyasha veo que conservas tu humor  
- feh! Eso a ti no te incumbe yo solo vine a saber de Kohaku y veo que  
esta...- de repente el llanto de un bebe inundo la casa, las orejas de  
Inuyasha se movían al percibir un ruido tan alto  
- cállenlo! -Gritaba mientras se cubría la cabeza – mis oídos van a  
estallar!- Sango se apresuro a subir y de repente hubo silencio de nuevo  
Inuyasha dejó de gritar y se destapo las orejas mientras una mirada de  
terror se mostraba en su rostro  
- KAGOME ESTOY SORDO!  
- no estas sordo Inuyasha... no seas tan melodramático- dijo golpeando a su  
novio suavemente en la cabeza  
- Miroku creo que no tenia sueño- dijo Sango cargando un pequeño bebe en  
sus brazos  
- que lindo!- Kagome se acerco a verlo el bebe la miró con unos ojos  
grandes y azules, su cabello negro azabache despeinado con un pequeño  
gorrito color azul sobre el  
-es adorable- Inuyasha se acercó y lo vio de cerca, luego lo olfateo y al  
hacer esto recibió un codazo de Kagome  
- hay que admitirlo, este chiquillo se podría aproximar a lo que se diría  
tierno- el niño extendió su mano y atrapo un mechón de cabello de Inuyasha,  
al ver el color tan particular empezó a jugar con el, Inuyasha sonrió pero  
entonces Kohaku uso toda la fuerza que tenía y...  
- ITAI!!- y se retiró "ese chiquillo tiene tanta fuerza como su madre"  
-----------------------------------------  
Sango se sentó en la cama, el día de hoy había sido agotador, en si estas 4  
semanas la tenían completamente exhausta, bostezo y se dejó caer sobre la  
cama sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda se relajaban  
- cansada?- le escucho decir al joven que se había sentado a su lado  
- si... y tu?  
- hm, creo que sobreviviré... pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti lo mejor es  
que descanses esta noche, y no te preocupes por el bebe yo me asegurare de  
que este bien...- le dio un beso en la frente y puso las cobijas sobre ella y  
casi inmediatamente se quedo profundamente dormida Miroku se sonrió y apago  
la luz del cuarto, se fue a la habitación del bebe en donde habían algunos  
móviles colgados, en la cuna el niño estaba inquieto con los ojos abiertos  
- bien Kohaku lo mejor es que te duermas- el bebe lo miró fijamente por  
unos instantes y luego miró en otra dirección haciendo caso omiso de lo que  
decía su padre, Miroku suspiró "tan terco como su madre", lo sacó de la  
cuna y el bebe empezó a llorar  
- vamos cálmate- y empezó a tararear una canción de cuna sin ningún éxito –  
por favor Kohaku... hazlo por mi, o por tu mami - nada... lo único que se  
escuchaba eran los gritos del niño, Miroku empezó a balancearlo de arriba  
abajo, arriba abajo, el bebe se fue calmando Miroku se sonrió pero entonces  
- KUSO!- dijo alejando levemente el niño que había empezado a llorar de  
nuevo – creo que nadie menciono el hecho de que el niño estaba lleno... mi  
camisa- siguió meciendo el niño (esta vez con menos fuerza) y bajó las  
escaleras para buscar algo con que limpiar su camisa y de paso el bebe  
- quédate aquí- dijo recostándolo sobre el sofá, se fue a la cocina y  
empezó a limpiar su camisa de repente se escucho un golpe seguido por un  
grito "chikushou" salió corriendo en dirección al golpe y encontró al bebe  
llorando en el suelo  
- Kohaku-chan estas bien?- dijo levantándolo e inspeccionándolo se había  
golpeado la cabeza y ahora sobresalía un pequeño chichón, se mordió el  
labio "maldición", salió de la casa y se subió al auto  
- no te preocupes Kohaku yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase- el bebe  
lo miró confundido olvidándose totalmente del llanto.  
  
El timbre sonó por décimo sexta vez, Inuyasha se resigno finalmente y abrió  
la puerta  
- Miroku que demonios quieres son las doce de la noche- dijo bostezando  
pero con una rudeza imposible de disimular  
- Kohaku se golpeó en la cabeza... quiero que lo examines- Inuyasha miró al  
niño por encima  
-esta bien ahora deja dormir- dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, Miroku puso  
el pie evitando que lo lograra  
- examínalo YA!- Inuyasha abrió la puerta y le hizo una seña para que  
siguiera  
- esto de ser padre te ha hecho perder la poca inteligencia que tenias  
Miroku- dijo mientras veía de cerca el bebe – lo único grave es el chichón  
y hasta donde yo sé nadie ha muerto por uno... por lo menos no de esta clase,  
no hay herida ni puntos que cocer... para mi que el que necesita ir a un  
medico eres tú, deja al chiquillo por fuera de esto- Miroku se sentía  
apenado por su falta de serenidad y coherencia  
- lo siento, aun así muchas gracias por todo  
- feh!... y a la próxima que de verdad haya pasado algo que valga la pena.  
Miroku llego a la casa, con suerte Sango no se habría percatado de su  
ausencia hizo el menor ruido posible no quería despertar a su esposa ni al  
niño que llevaba en los brazos, por fin se quedo dormido.  
  
**** 3 años más tarde***  
  
-papá... papá- Miroku se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada – papá!- el niño  
quito la almohada de la cabeza de su padre y vio un ojo entreabierto  
mirándolo  
- que pasa Kohaku- el niño lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, Miroku levanto  
la cabeza creyendo saber que había sucedido  
- no...- el niño asintió y empezó a respirar aceleradamente intentando  
controlar sus lágrimas – mojaste la cama otra vez?-  
- hai  
- Kohaku que hemos hablado de esto  
- yo... yo... no guante- Miroku se llevo una mano a la cabeza  
- bueno vamos a cambiar las sabanas- levanto al niño del suelo y lo llevo  
en sus brazos hasta su cuarto  
- cando volve mami?  
- ella volverá en un par de días, y te traerá muchos regalos de donde fue...  
y por eso tu le darás la sorpresa de que ya no mojas la cama- el niño  
asintió mientras su padre lo bajaba "otro juego de sábanas para lavar..."  
suspiró entonces sintió unas pequeñas manos jalarle el pantalón  
- quelo hablal con mami- Miroku sonrió y se arrodilló para quedar mirando  
de frente a su hijo  
- la extrañas?- el niño asintió – yo también, que te parece si arreglamos  
este desorden y la llamamos- el niño sonrió y se dispuso a 'arreglar' lo  
que podía, Miroku vio muy entretenido la escena Kohaku avanzaba un par de  
pasos con una esquina de la sabana y sucumbía ante el peso de esta y su  
falta de practica caminando  
- cuidado!- muy tarde el niño se encontraba llorando en el piso de la  
habitación  
- itai!!- Miroku lo cargó recitando un par de frases 'mágicas' para que  
sanara más rápido, cuando dejo de llorar le dijo  
- que te parece si hoy duermes en mi cama  
- hai.  
  
Al día siguiente Miroku se despertó más temprano para alistar todo lo que  
su hijo llevaría al jardín pero...  
- Kohaku levántate  
- no!  
- levántate- dijo jalando las cobijas mientras el niño las tenia con fuerza  
(no mucha pero si la suficiente para oponerse), no hacia más fuerza por  
miedo a que el niño se cayera así que lo repitió una vez más – hay que ir  
al jardín-  
- no!- Miroku sintió como se le agotaba la paciencia pero hacia todo lo  
posible por permanecer calmado  
- ya  
- NO QUELO!!!- eso fue, lo cogió por el torso y lo cargo hasta el baño en  
donde la tina estaba lista, le quito la ropa con algo de esfuerzo y lo  
metió al agua  
- ELES MALO!- gritaba el niño mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus  
mejillas, en ese momento un ligero olor a humo se sintió  
- KUSO!- y se precipito por las escaleras a salvar el desayuno o lo que  
quedaba de el "que mala suerte no alcance" pensó mientras subía las  
escaleras de nuevo solo para ver un rastro de agua saliendo del baño "no!"  
- Kohaku!- lo llamo por el lugar – no es hora de jugar tienes que ir a  
estudiar- aun no había respuesta, entonces escucho un pequeño estornudo  
debajo de la cama, se agacho y lo sacó de ahí –ahora si a estudiar- en ese  
momento se percato de un ligero color rojo en las mejillas del niño,  
instintivamente tocó su frente  
- tienes fiebre...- suspiró "no puedo creerlo", recostó al niño en la cama y  
lo arropo  
- es por eso que el sabio refrán dice 'no corras desnudo y mojado en  
invierno'  
- me sento mal papi  
- no te preocupes te voy a dar un medicamento y te sentirás mejor- dijo  
extendiendo una cuchara con jarabe, el niño sacó la lengua  
- no!  
- no?... como que no  
- no quelo  
- creo que no te lo estoy preguntando  
- mi mami me daba un lemedio de los magos- "remedio de los magos? De que  
¡$%&¬?* esta hablando"  
- que?  
- aja... un lemedio mágico que el olejas de pelo le dio  
- y el es un mago?- dijo levantando una ceja, el niño asintió  
- si polque tene olejas  
- ya veo... pues este remedio me lo dio Inuyasha para este tipo de casos y es  
mejor que la otra  
- no te cleo  
- rayos Kohaku TOMATELA YA!.  
  
- Tadaima!- abrió la puerta entusiasmada por volver con su adorada familia,  
pero había mucho silencio "no estarán?" subió las escaleras y se dirigió al  
cuarto principal en donde había un gran desorden  
- Miroku?- dijo el nerviosismo notándose en su voz – hay alguien aquí?- de  
repente una mano le cubrió la boca, volteó a mirar con rapidez  
- maldición Miroku casi haces que me de un ataque cardiaco  
- lo siento- y la abrazo con mucho cariño – te extrañe  
- yo también dijo devolviendo el abrazo- el se separo ligeramente y le dio  
un profundo beso, al cabo de unos segundos ella lo miró a los ojos  
- como esta Kohaku  
- bien estuvo algo enfermo- al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposa  
agrego rápidamente – pero ahora esta mucho mejor, esta durmiendo... pero me  
sorprendiste se supone que regresabas en una semana no?- ella lo miró con  
un brillo en los ojos y le susurro al oído – Miroku estoy embarazada- el  
quedo en estado de Shock intentando organizar las voces en su cabeza,  
recordando las dificultades que había atravesado finalmente sonrió y le dio  
un gran beso a su esposa  
- solo prométeme que estarás ahí para guiarme- ella asintió y le abrazo de  
nuevo.  
  
Eso es mi primer oneshot espero que les haya gustado y me escriban sus  
comentarios al respecto!!!!  
  
JA NE 


End file.
